


Repayment

by Flamenoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Mild Banter, Wire Play, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: Genji feels regretful he can’t give Zenyatta the same pleasure the omnic gives him but as it turns out...?





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> So far I’ve only written Zenyatta being the dominant one in bed. But now it’s Genji’s turn ;3c
> 
> Pretty light-hearted fic

Genji laid back upon the futon in a very elegant ‘starfish’ pose, exhausted and panting. He leaned up on one forearm to look at the front of his body which was completely covered in his own cum that had splattered all over the place.  
“Uwaa...this looks so lewd.” He commented and touched it with his fingertip and watched it stretch from its puddle. Zenyatta came back with a wet towel and slapped Genji’s hand away.  
“Don’t play with your fluids, Genji.”  
Genji chuckled at how quickly Zenyatta returned to his teacher-lecturing ways after being a complete ‘sex-god’. Remembering how his hands ran all over his body and brought him to orgasm multiple times, enough to make such a large mess he was seeing in front of him.  
“Haaaiiii.” He replied as he flopped back down onto the futon to allow himself to be cleaned. 

He stared at his master when he started using to cloth to clean his body. Although he was thankful and greatly enjoyed the pleasure his master brought him, he couldn’t help but be regretful that he couldn’t do the same for Zenyatta.   
“I wish I could give you the same pleasure you give me...” he whispered, not expecting to be heard.

However, Zenyatta came to a sudden halt to his cleaning but quickly continued. Genji didn’t miss the reaction though. He was afraid he had offended him when the omnic didn’t reply to that statement and continued cleaning, his mind raced as he thought of how he should’ve apologised for such a thoughtless statement when he heard Zenyatta whisper.  
“There is a way you could...”  
Genji immediately bolted upright and stared at his master wide-eyes. So much so that Zenyatta was afraid his eyes might pop out.   
“WHAT????!!!!” He shouted in which the other just stared back surprised in response.  
Although he had no need to Zenyatta cleared his throat.  
“Well although we omnics cannot feel the exact same pleasure humans do. There is a way we can experience similar sensations whether it is through ‘upgrades’ or...other means.”  
“...other means?” He repeated.  
Zenyatta tapped a finger against the wires in his neck.  
“Your wiring...?”  
“Yes. If you were to touch them in certain ways i’m able to experience sensations kin to what you would call pleasure.”

Genji was stunned to say the least.  
He simply sat open-mouthed while staring at the other. All this time. All this time while Zenyatta helped him with his desires and frustrations...he could’ve done the same?  
“Genji?” Zenyatta called out concerned.   
The cyborg fell forward on his hand and knees looking completely distraught.  
“Why didn’t you tell me, master? All this time I just let myself be the only one feeling pleasure when I could’ve repaid you...”  
The omnic was feeling guilty now and he made his student feel terrible even though he didn’t mean to.  
“I apologise, Genji. It honestly slipped my mind.”  
He looked up at the other with raised eyebrows.  
“Pardon me but is it that you have no interest in such things, master?”  
Zenyatta tilted his head.  
“Well in truth. I had forgotten about it till you mentioned it. It is not that I have no interest on being in the receiving end.”   
He straightened his head again.   
“However, seeing you being overcome with pleasure and absolutely melting by my touch, the way you body reacts and shivers while becoming more sensitive by the minute, and the way your face changes and softens when you feel good. Oh! And I also love how you call my name with such a sweet voice. It brings me more pleasure than you could ever know, Genji. So-“  
“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Genji screeches as he slaps his hand on top of his face plate in an attempt to stop him spewing more embarrassing words. Although there’s no mouth to cover, Zenyatta stops talking as his lover’s face becomes bright red like a tomato from embarrassment. The sight is very adorable though he thinks to himself as he chuckles.  
“Well, to sum up. Seeing you feel good makes me feel good as well, Genji. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to you taking over as well.”

Genji simply pouts before lunging forward and pinning Zenyatta to the floor.  
“How about I start right now then?” He asks with a smirk wide enough to show his fangs.  
“Are you not tired, Genji? We could simply leave this for another d-“  
The cyborg doesn’t bother listening any further and glides his tongue gently across one of the thin wires poking slightly out of the omnic’s neck and he instantly jolts at the sensation. Genji looked up at his face.  
“Was that alright, Zenyatta? I’m not hurting you am I?”  
He shook his head.  
“I’m fine, Genji.” He reached up to stroke the other’s cheek. “Just be gentle.”  
“Of course.”

With a change of positions (with Zenyatta now seated in Genji’s lap.) and with Zenyatta instructing him. Genji had quickly caught on and was doing a fine job of repaying his master for all he had done. With one around his waist and the other in the wires at the back of his neck, Genji quickly had his master panting with one hand clutching the futon below and the other on the hand around his waist.  
After one particular twist of a wire Zenyatta moaned and threw his head back into the crook and Genji’s neck for a perfect view of the other coming apart. His body was quaking and he could hear his fans kicking in from the stimulation.  
“Ahh. There...one more time. Please...Genji!”  
And so he did it again and Zenyatta arched his back at the sensation. He stared in fascination as watched him ‘melt’, he was so use the being on the receiving end that seeing his master react to his touch was a bit off. He certainly could get use to the view though.   
He licked his lips and he removed his hand from his neck and moved towards the delicate layers of intertwining wires along his spine. He stroked a couple of the wires and Zenyatta moaned again. His voice becoming slightly more static.  
“A-Aahh! Genji!”  
Genji smirked.  
“You look so delicious fūrin~ I could eat you u-ack!” Zenyatta pushed his hand against his chin forcing his head up.  
“Shut your mouth, Genji and move your hand!”  
Genji still smiled as he embarrassed his master and managed to break his character.  
“Understood, master.”

Static-threaded moans filled the air and Genji’s hand expertly figured out how to make Zenyatta fall apart. After successfully finding bundles of nerves one after another he has his master shaking in his lap and he couldn’t do much apart from moan and call his name. After a tweek of a particular set of wires Zenyatta threw his hand back again and gasped even though he had no need for air.  
“Genji, I-!”  
Genji softly planted a kiss against the side of his forehead.  
“Cum for me, Zenyatta.”  
His back arched and his entire body quaked and he came with a shout before falling limp against Genji’s chest as the sensors on his forehead dimmed.

Genji wrapped both arms around Zenyatta’s waist and patiently waited for him to wake up. Slightly concerned before he saw the sensors light back up blue.  
“Genji?” Zenyatta called up. His voice wavering as he adjusted after waking up again.  
“Are you alright, master?”  
The other chuckles.  
“Ah yes. I’m fine, Genji. That was very enjoyable. You’re a natural.”  
Genji smiled.  
“Oh? Is that so? I’m glad but you know i’m only going to get better.”  
Zenyatta mocked an exasperated gasp.  
“It seems as though i’ll need to prepare myself then.”  
Genji laughed as he leaned forward to pull up the blanket.   
“Shall we sleep then?”  
Zenyatta nodded.  
“Yes that would be wise.”  
Genji carefully shifted so that he and Zenyatta were laying on the side, him as the big spoon with a hand around Zenyatta’s chest.  
“Oyasumi, Zenyatta.”  
“Goodnight, Genji.”


End file.
